David and the Lion's Den (version 2)
Plot In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, AZ who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared In the segment is the story of David in the Lion's parody of Den in Daniel and the Lion's Den. After the narrator introduces the story, we find King Darius (Archibald Asparagus) in his court with his wisemen (The Scallions) and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen concede that they cannot help, but then David (Junior Asparagus) arrives, he correctly interpretes the dream, and is made the King's second-in-command. Afterwards, the Wisemen become envious and plot into breaking a newly-penned law that stipulates that the kingdom may only pray to King Darius, due to the King's belief that only he is worthy of adulation then David praying to God and open the door and saw a GodPapa Stepfather(Charlie Pincher) with his two Stepsisters (Asparagus Girls)has the news because tonight is the Babylon ball The next morning When the invitation to the ball arrives David finishes his chores to behind while his step-family march for the royal ball the next morning the clock will Wake David up until he knock the door a mail delivery boy (Percy Pea) come to David When the invitation to the ball arrives Following this segment is the introduction to the first of the "Silly Songs with Larry," The Water Buffalo Song. Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's displeasure David finishes her chores to remain behind while her step-family March to the royal ball but before that a fairy godaugther (Libby Asparagus)came to David and talk to him but she now what to do as they build a royal coach and David did that the spell will break at the struck of midnight, meaning that spell will be broken and everything he needs to change back to the way they were At the ball, the Princess Cindy (Laura Carrot) rejects every Villagers until he sees David. The two fall in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight. the step-family flees to the coach and away from the castle and the next day the prince and a couple of assistants have started coming over to each house to measure the slipper. At the time they reach the house of and have him thrown into the lions' den. Although David is scared, an angel comforts him and calms the lions. While the Wisemen celebrate their (apparent) victory, the King has a sleepless night believing The next morning King Darius the wisemen and everyone goes back to David and the lions' den and finds that not only is David alive, but he spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. Realizing that their days are numbered Knowing that the glass cup the footman (Lenny Carrot) causing him to drop the slipper, which shatters into hundreds of pieces. The Duke laments over the broken slipper, but Princess Cindy then produces the glass cup, much to her stepmother's horror. Delighted at this indisputable proof of the maiden's identity, the Duke slides the slipper onto her foot, which fits perfectly and quit their jobs everyone celebrate their (apparent)and flee to Egypt with The Wisemen and David for his victory and his faith In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse in which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." Is. 41:10 Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus (David) *Archibald Asparagus *King Darius (El Rey Dario) *King Darius' Wife *Scallion #1 (Wisemen #1) *Scallion #2 (Wisemen #2) *Scallion #3 (Wisemen #3) *Carrots and Peas (Villagers of Babylon) *Rob the Apple (Servent #1) *Tom Grape (Servent #2) *Otto Orange (Servent #3) *Mable the Pear (Maid #2) *Penelope Asparagus (Maid #1) *Percy Pea (Mail Delivery Boy) *Charlie Picher (GodPapa Stepfather) *Asparagus Girls (Two Stepsisters) *Laura Carrot (Princess Cindy) *Libby Asparagus (Fairy Godaugther) *Lenny Carrot (The Footmen) *Joe the Yellow Tomato (David's Nephew) *Silly Song Narrator *Narrator Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song (Old Version and Instrumental) *King Darius Suite (by King Darius The Wisemens Daivd and Mable Pear) *Oh No!(by The Wisemens) *We've Got Some News (by King Darius and The Wisemens) *The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Song) *Hope's Song (by Female Angle) *Beautiful You (David David's Nephew The Wisemens Servents Bob and Larry) *What We Have Learnd (Old Version and Instrumental) Trivia *This is the first appearance for Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber The Scallions, Archibald Asparagus, Mabel, and Penelope *This is one of the only episodes where Larry has a dopey voice. The other is "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?" *Princess Cindy is based off of Cinderella, a famous fairy tale *All of the characters that appeared in this episode, except Mabel and Penelope, appeared in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" *This is the first episode for a Silly Song. *Penelope is seen without her hair, meaning she may wear wigs in the further episodes. *This is the VeggieTales Show with a musical Bible Story. *This is based off Jesus Walks on Water and David *Lion's were originally going to be animated for Daniel and the Lion's Den but due to Big Idea's short budget, they ended up making the yellow eyes for the lions instead *Was made on Phil Vischer's one computer in a rental office in Chicago, and was finished in the 1993 holiday season according to Vishcher himself *Lucy Anderson, the girl who wrote the letter to Bob and Larry, was read by a real kid and the only kid. Phil Vischer thought it would be hard to get kids to read the letters. You can hear about this on the "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!" Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry What We Have Learned song Old Version Kid They Got a Letter From Lucy Anderson Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000